Falling With You
by Takatsuki Alicia
Summary: **Temporary Haitus** During the fight with Danzo, something goes terribly wrong. The bridge collapses plunging Sasuke and Karin into the fight of their lives. Feelings and emotions bubble to the surface as they are forced to seek healing in one another.
1. Breaking

**~CONTAINS SPOILERS~**

**Universe: **_Naruto Shippuden_

**Title: **_Falling With You_

**Pairings:**_ Sasuke/Karin _

**Rating: **_PG-13 (for now)_

**Summery:** During the fight between Sasuke & Danzo...the bridge collapses...plunging Sasuke and Karin into a fight for their lives.

**Chapter 1 - Breaking**

* * *

A tremendous shock wave shook the bridge violently as Sasuke's Susano'o thrust it's massive, fiery limb towards Danzo.

Karin moved as quickly as she could to avoid being impaled by sharp fragments of rock that happen to fly towards her. Her senses were on fire as she felt yet another spike in Sasuke's chakra. Her eyes were glued to Sasuke and everything seemed to start to move in slow motion.

Her body shook with adrenaline, her breathing had increased to an almost pant, her face tinted with red from the slight chill in the air, yet her eyes were still focused on the battle before her.

Another violent hit from Susano'o sent a tremor through the bridge. A large fissure opened up as segments of the bridge began to break. Only then did she remove her eyes from Sasuke. Her arms had risen to protect her face as small rocks flew at her...bruising her wherever they hit.

The air was suddenly charged with something...something Karin had not felt since the battle against Hachibi...

...Terror...

Karin lowered her arms to see Sasuke charging towards her, Susano'o dissipating in the background, eyes wide, arm outstretched towards her, mouth wide as Sasuke called her name frantically.

"_KARIN!!"_

The sturdy bridge beneath Karin had transformed into an unstable pile of rubble.

She was frozen. Her mind bid her legs to move, but they refused. She gasped as the ground began to give way. Her eyes rose to me Sasuke's own eyes...they show emotions she had never seen in those endless pools of steely-black.

She felt herself fall.

"_KARIN!!!!!"_

* * *

**~~To Be Continued~~**

This is my first fan fiction ever...so please be gentle. Reviews please!


	2. Falling

**~CONTAINS SPOILERS~**

**Universe: **_Naruto Shippuden_

**Title: **_Falling With You_

**Pairings:**_ Sasuke/Karin _

**Rating: **_PG-13 (for now)_

**Summery:** During the fight between Sasuke & Danzo...the bridge collapses...plunging Sasuke and Karin into a fight for their lives.

**Chapter 2 - Falling**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_I could feel the warm sensation of blood trickling down my cheek as I watch Susano'o pound Danzo into smithereens. The dull ache of the Mangekyo Sharingan evolves into and ear splitting pain...I clench my fists to take my mind of of it. My vision sways as darkness creeps around the corners of my sight...but I force it back. Its harder to breathe now...

_"The sick fuck is still alive..."_

I will Susano'o to strike at Danzo once more...this time...the massive arm delivers a blow to the bridge which shakes the very core of every one of my battered and bruised bones. I hear a gasp behind me. I turn my head and focus on the source of the sound I've heard many times before.

Terror wracks my mind as I watch...

The bridge is giving away from the force of Susano'o...and right were it is all breaking away...stands Karin...who is frozen in fear. I felt my heart stop for an instant.

_"KARIN!!"_

My voice cracks as I call her name frantically. My legs begin to move themselves. I stretch my arm out towards her in attempt to save her from her impending fall. I catch hers eyes for a split second...and she looks at me..._into me_...

_"KARIN!!!!"_

She is falling...and so am I.

* * *

**~~To Be Continued~~**


	3. Your Eyes

**~CONTAINS SPOILERS~**

**Universe: **_Naruto Shippuden_

**Title: **_Falling With You_

**Pairings:**_ Sasuke/Karin _

**Rating: **_PG-13 (for now)_

**Summery:** During the fight between Sasuke & Danzo...the bridge collapses...plunging Sasuke and Karin into a fight for their lives.

**Chapter 3 - Your Eyes**

_**(Karin's POV)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I close my eyes...wishing I hadn't been so...so...stupid. I can't believe that I froze like a helpless little child. ..and now...I'm falling...falling for what seems like forever to my death.

I begin seeing things in my head...memories I had wished to never see again. The screams of my village, as they were brutally tortured, echo through me like a razor-sharp kunai aimed straight for my center.

_"I was so...selfish..."_ I shut my eyes tighter to rid my mind of that past...but more memories just take place of the ones I force away. The cycle gets faster and faster...the memories get shorter and shorter.

All of the sudden...it all stops!

"..._Sasuke..."_

Images of Sasuke begin flooding me...his hair...his face...his voice...his body...his eyes. The very eyes that draw me to him...the power they have over me...one look from them and I melt like ice in fire. Its exhilarating.

I remember the feel of his lips on my arm and neck as he bit down...the feel of my chakra coursing through his body as it healed him...the way my heart and breathing sped up to a mile a minute...

_"I-I can't leave him...he needs me...I need him!"  
_

I snap my eyes open and cringe at the harsh wind battering me as I plunge. I breath in hard and force my voice out as loud as I can

_**"SASUKE!!!!!"**_

_**

* * *

**_**~~To Be Continued~~**


	4. Red

**~CONTAINS SPOILERS~**

**Universe: **_Naruto Shippuden_

**Title: **_Falling With You_

**Pairings:**_ Sasuke/Karin _

**Rating: **_PG-13 (for now)_

**Summery:** During the fight between Sasuke & Danzo...the bridge collapses...plunging Sasuke and Karin into a fight for their lives.

**Chapter 4 - Red**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

**

* * *

****"SASUKE!!!!!" **

Something in me snaps to pieces...I throw myself over the ledge of the broken bridge.

It's all a blur...everything is happening so fast...I'm sure that not even my sharingan could catch it. Its not until I've reach her that I realize what just happened in a matter of seconds.

I see her face...her eyes are shut tight.

Just a little further...

I reach towards her...finally...I wrap my arm around her thin body and pull her against me. Her eyes are now wide open. My red meets her red. She opens her mouth to speak but I quickly silence her as I force her tight against me so her head was against my chest. She in return throws her arms around me...grasping my shirt.

There is no time for talk right now...I need to focus on how to get us out of this situation.

All the while...the ground is coming closer and closer. I use my sharingan to calculate where we're to land.

I breathe a sigh of relief as our destination makes itself know to my sight...a small body of water...this makes everything just a little easier...but i know the landing will still be painful. I can take the pain...but she can't. I won't let her hurt.

I quickly look down at her...

_"Karin..."_

I feel her attempt to turn her face towards mine...but I press her even tighter into me...

_"take a deep breath..."_

Her chest rises against me as she does what I've instructed.

I concentrate hard...summoning the ghostly red spine of Susano'o.

Pain fills me to the brim. I feel my own blood soaking my face and caking instantly from the wind...I hold my breath...

A couple more seconds.

I tuck my head into her shoulder...preparing for impact...

* * *

**~~ To Be Continued~~**


	5. Impact

**~CONTAINS SPOILERS~**

**Universe: **_Naruto Shippuden_

**Title: **_Falling With You_

**Pairings:**_ Sasuke/Karin _

**Rating: **_PG-13 (for now)_

**Summery:** During the fight between Sasuke & Danzo...the bridge collapses...plunging Sasuke and Karin into a fight for their lives.

**Chapter 5 - Impact**

**(Karin's POV)**

**

* * *

  
**

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I was absolutely gobsmacked when his eyes met mine. I tried to tell him of his idiocy but he proceeded to crush me against him.

My heart began pounding against my ribs...I couldn't help but let this feeling swallow me whole.

I wrapped my arms around his chest tightly...grasping the back of his shirt for security. I could feel everything...every part of his body against my curves...his breathing chest as it rose again and again with mine...the feel of his heart beating in sync with my own heart...

Cutting off all of my thoughts...I feel a swell of chakra. The hair on the back of my neck stand on end...Sasuke had summoned Susano'o.

Oh how I hate that damned technique. It radiates a level a darkness that makes me gag. I hate feeling my Sasuke consumed in that darkness. It makes him a whole different Sasuke....a Sasuke I fear...

My thoughts are halted again as I hear him whisper my name into my ear. He tells me to take a deep breath. Trusting him completely...I do as he's told me to. I knew we were about to hit when he tucked his head against my shoulder...bracing himself.

My life...is in his hands...I'm just along for the ride.

****SPLAASHHHH****

The roar from the impact deafened me...i felt my grip on Sasuke loosen a bit...he is slipping away from me...

The pressure from the impact must have knocked him out. I can hardly see in this pitch black icy lagoon. My glasses had been thrown off my face when we hit...so I was practically blind. All I had to depend on was my technique. I spread my chakra as far as i could...searching for his weak one. I squinted my eyes in hope that by any chance...I catch the blurry outline of him.

I have to find him...

* * *

**~~To Be Continued~~**


	6. Live

**~CONTAINS SPOILERS~**

**Universe: **_Naruto Shippuden_

**Title: **_Falling With You_

**Pairings:**_ Sasuke/Karin _

**Rating: **_PG-13 (for now)_

**Summery:** During the fight between Sasuke & Danzo...the bridge collapses...plunging Sasuke and Karin into a fight for their lives.

**Chapter 6 - Live**

**(Karin's POV)**

**

* * *

**I see him sinking into the black depth...his body like a rag doll floating downward to the bottom of the lagoon.

_"...he's not moving..." _

I begin swimming disparately towards him. After what seems like a millennium...I reach him. Wrapping my arms around him, I begin propelling us with my legs towards the surface as hard as I can muster. My strength is all but gone from the freezing water.

When we emerge...I gasp greedily for air...Sasuke didn't...

_"Shit!! He's not breathing!!"_

It's hard to swim. Sasuke's weight is dragging me down a little...one of my ankles is twisted and pain is engulfing my chest...cracked rib probably.

But my only concern right now is Sasuke.

In a few minutes...we reach shallow enough water to walk...and god did it hurt. I couldn't hold in the moan of pain as I was forced to put all of Sasuke's weight on my battered ankle.

I put Sasuke down as gently as I could when we reached dry land. I collapsed breathing heavy. My chest...it hurt so bad...but I don't have time to dwell on the pain...Sasuke needs me!

I removed my soaked cloak and tossed it aside. I bring my hands to his blue face...he's so cold. One of my hands drift down to his neck to feel his pulse. Unbelievable relief nearly brought me to tears as I felt him. He's still here with me.

I tilt his head back and fill my lungs with air...

_"oh how I wish this an entirely different situation..."_

Using my hands to open his jaw...I connect our mouths and begin to breath life into him. Three times I have to do this before I feel him shaking. His eyes snap open and he begins coughing up the water...I help him roll onto his side...as to make it easier for him.

_"He's going to live...we made it"_

Darkness consumes me as I lose the last of my strength...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Sasuke's (POV)**

Bright light blinded my eyes as they opened...water began working its was up through my chest. Water began choking me as my lungs began taking in air. Something rolled me onto my side...more water came from my lungs.

I can breathe...

I heard the soft sound of something hitting the ground next to me. My body rolls over on its own accord to see...

_"Karin.."_

Next to me lay a soaked Karin...her eyes closed...breathing softly...

_"...We made it..."_

With that thought...I let sleep overcome me...

* * *

**~~To Be Continued~~**


	7. Anger

**CONTAINS SPOILERS~**

**Universe: **_Naruto Shippuden_

**Title: **_Falling With You_

**Pairings:**_ Sasuke/Karin _

**Rating: **_PG-13 (for now)_

**Summery:** During the fight between Sasuke & Danzo...the bridge collapses...plunging Sasuke and Karin into a fight for their lives.

**Chapter 7 - Anger**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

**

* * *

**My head is pounding. I try to move my arms but they weigh a ton. Every muscle in my body feels as though it were on fire. Pain swallows me whole...I hear an agony filled cry escape my mouth involuntarily...

...I just want it to end...

Footsteps...I hear footsteps...

Sure enough...after the footsteps I hear a gruff, unfamiliar voice...

_"...ah...your awake..."_

_Where am I?_...I try to ask but i find I can't speak.

_"My wife and I found you and your red-headed friend near a river bank not too far from here...you two must've had a rough day." _The strange man laughs.

_Karin. _

I open my eyes slowing...the light is blinding. Using my arms...I raise my-self into an upright position and look over to the man who was speaking.

A tall, middle-aged man stands in there. He looks like a farmer of some sort...probably no fighting experience...

_"...wh...what...happened?" _My voice is rough and crackly from lack of speaking.

The man shrugs_..."...wish I could tell ya kid...like I said...we just found you two lying there half-dead, could've sworn you were dead..." _

I look at down at my lap...I don't remember anything. The only thing I do remember is the Samurai closing in on us at the Summit. After that...its all...blank...

_Karin...I need to see Karin..._ I force my beaten legs over the edge and attempt to stand.

_"Hey...take it easy kid!!..."_ The man rushes over to me and forces me to sit again._ "You two have been unconscious for a week...you'll get sick if you move too much!" _

I can't help but glare at him...no one tells me what to do...

The man backs away from me. _"Listen kid...shes fine...she's next door resting...just as you shou-- I'VE RESTED ENOUGH!!!" _I stand up abruptly...this anger is overwhelming...I can feel my eyes transforming. I try to calm myself...taking deep breaths and sitting back down on the bed.

_"...sorry..."_

The man hadn't moved an inch.

He speaks with less kindness this time..._"Cool it kid....I'm going to fetch a cold towel...maybe it'll help you with that temper of yours."_ The man turns and walks out of the room briskly...mumbling something about ungrateful teenager all the way.

I don't want a damn towel...I just need to see Karin.

My head hits the pillow once more. I bring my hands to my face and wipe away some of the sweat that was annoying my eyes.

I just want to remember what the hell happened up there. I'm no stranger to frustration...but this is all giving me a head ache.

I feel myself begin to drift...

_...how the hell can I be this tired after sleeping for a week..._

All of my thoughts cease as fatigue wins me over.

* * *

_**~~To Be Continued~~**_


	8. Moonlight

**~CONTAINS SPOILERS~**

**Universe: **_Naruto Shippuden_

**Title: **_Falling With You_

**Pairings:**_ Sasuke/Karin _

**Rating: **_PG-13 (for now)_

**Summery:** During the fight between Sasuke & Danzo...the bridge collapses...plunging Sasuke and Karin into a fight for their lives.

**Chapter 8 - Moonlight**

**(Karin's POV)  
**

**

* * *

**I moved as quickly and as quietly as I could through the dark house. I was breathing heavier with anxiety. My unruly red hair was sticking to my face and neck from the nights warmth. The dull throb in my chest picked up ever so slightly. I was in front of his door...sliding it open slowly as to not make a noise...I step inside and close the door behind me.

There he is...right in front of me. My mouth goes dry as I take in his beautiful, sleeping profile. The moonlight was peeking through the open window on the other side of the room, illuminating Sasuke's face and naked chest.

My feet began moving on their own towards him. I kneel down beside him and feel his cold face with the palm of my hand. My other hand unconsciously runs through his sweat soaked, raven locks. He sighs a little in his sleep. My heart catches in my throat. I can't wait any longer...

_"Sasuke..." _I whisper softly. His eyes move beneath his lids, his mouth opens slightly, yet he sleeps on...

_"Wake Up Sasuke!!!" _I whisper desperately. This time his eyes shoot open meeting my own. A single breath escapes his parched lips...

_"...Karin..."_

Any self-control I had was completely out the window. I throw my arms around him and shove my face into his naked chest. My shaking body collapses against him as I try to get as close to as him to possible. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, and the almost silent beat of his heart reassure me that he is alive. He's not just another genjutsu.

_"Whats this all about...Karin?"_ He asks me softy. His voice is still raspy from sleep. I look up from his chest and meet him eye to eye. His eyes are not the cursed sharingan anymore...they're just the endless pools of obsidian he was born with. The eyes of the man I fell in love with...

My eyes feel wet...I know I'm beginning to cry...and I don't plan on stopping them tonight.

Sasuke began to shift a little beneath me. I nearly gasped as I felt him run his hand along my jaw and into my wild hair. His is studying me. I forget how to breathe for a moment.

This is an extremely rare moment with Sasuke.

This is the first time I realize the he inst a complete incompetent when it comes to woman.

* * *

**~~To Be Continued~~**


	9. Raw

**~CONTAINS SPOILERS~**

**Universe: **_Naruto Shippuden_

**Title: **_Falling With You_

**Pairings:**_ Sasuke/Karin _

**Rating: **_PG-13 (for now)_

**Summery:** During the fight between Sasuke & Danzo...the bridge collapses...plunging Sasuke and Karin into a fight for their lives.

**Chapter 9 - Raw**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

**

* * *

  
**

Something deep within me began to stir when Karin broke down on top of me. I've never known her to be this emotional. This is the side of her I've never seen...and I don't like it.

Her shaking body is against me...heaving up and down with emotional sobbing...my chest is getting wet from her tears...yet I don't try to free myself from her. Seeing her like this shakes my very core.

I ask her what's wrong...and she just looks at me. Tears are freely falling from her crimson eyes, leaving salty trails down her cheeks. My chest tightens...I have the sudden need to just touch her...feel her...

...and I do just that.

My hand raises on its own to her jawline...her skin sends jolts of electricity up my arm. At my touch, Karin visibly freezes momentarily and then leans into my hand. The walls that held the emotions I've worked hard to keep locked away...all came crashing down in a single moment. I feel an overwhelming pull towards her...I need her...in more ways than I knew.

I run my hand into her wild red hair...her eyes close and her breathing deepens. I continue to massage her scalp and listen to her breathing slow down to my very own lullaby. My own breathing syncs with her's. Her sobbing was subsiding...her eyes lock with mine again. I see nothing but Karin. This is the real her...so alluring...so dangerous...so raw. Unable to withstand anymore of the powerful moment...I attempt to end it.

"_Go to bed...Karin..."_

Her eyes still are locked with mine...

_"...No..."_

I don't have enough energy to argue with her...then again...a small part of me doesn't want her to leave.

Knowing I was giving up without a fight...Karin smiles slightly at me and lies her head back down on my chest...and in a few minutes...her body is completely relaxed on top of mine...

I'll ask her tomorrow...

* * *

**~~To Be Continued~~**


End file.
